The Song of Natsu
by TheREALaMaze
Summary: "Who am I, What am I, What will I be. These are the questions going through my head, and it all started with the Truth." Mass X-over, First Upload, AU, Different take on Natsu's character
1. Chapter 1: Truth

**The Song of Natsu**

**Chapter 1:Truth**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Greater Being"**

_**"Attack/Technique"**_

* * *

**Clover Town**

"RRRRAAAAGHHHH" the monster Lullaby was raging near the outskirts of Clover Town, where the guildmaster's meeting was being held.

"We gotta stop it" cried out the pink headed fire dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel.

"But what can we do against that monster"

"Quiet Lucy, there has to be some way we can defeat it"

"Erza I don't think there's anything we can do against that."

"Shut it popcicle, if you guys won't stop it then I will with or without your help!" shouted Natsu as he runs of the fight the beast.

The same exact thought was going through all of the members of Fairy Tail's strongest team.

'That idiot'

* * *

"Hey you overgrown tree!"

"Come at me!"

Lullaby turns around to face the pink-headed dragonslayer, and swings it's giant arm done upon him.

'Perfect'

Natsu jumps onto Lullaby's arm and runs up towards its head and then he encases his hand with his fire magic and jumps up,  
and swings a right hook at the face of the beast and shouts,  
**_"Karyu no Tekken"_. "Heh I never expected that you would be so weak"**

"Quiet you overgrown tree I'll send you packing your bags with this!"

Natsu draws the magic energy around him and fills his lungs with blazing hot fire.

_**"Karyu no Hoko!"**_

He breathes out a massive stream of blazing hot orange flames. However it seems that Lullaby is not affected one bit by the powerful fire spell.

"What, but that was strong enough to melt through the strongest steel in Fiore."

**"I still can't comprehend how in the world you are one of us. You are far to weak to even fight against a lesser demon and expect to win."**

"What the hell are you talking about?"

**"What I am saying is Natsu Dragnell so called Son of Igneel, the great and powerful Salamander of Fairy Tail. All of your short and pathetic existence you have been living a complete lie!"**

Natsu's mind couldn't understand what the giant demon of Zeref was talking about. 'I am Natsu, Right. There's no way that any of my nakama would lie to me right? Right?'  
as Natsu's mind is racing Lullaby managed to pick up his thoughts using magic.

**"Ha! You pathetic excuse for a DEMON! of course they are lying to you. Do you wanna know why weakling?  
****Because your guildmaster Makarov fears what you will become. He fears that you will unlock a hidden power sealed deep inside of the darkest and deepest reaches of your demonic soul."**

"What are you talking about i'm no demon. I'm the great Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail and im gonna shut your ass up with one attack."

**_"Guren Bakuenjin! (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)"_**

As Natsu launches out the destructive torrent of flames Lullaby cracks into a evil, sinister fit of laughter.

**"Do you really think that that pathetic excuse for an attack can do anything agaist me! Now i'll show you a real attack"**

Lullaby begins charging up a deadly sphere of purple energy prepared to fire.

_**"Cero"**_

As Lullaby says the name of the strange new attack the energy fires out in a enormous blast destroying anything it touches.

"Am I really that weak. Igneel I'm sorry."

The attack slams into Natsu seemingly vaporizing him into nothing.

* * *

**Natsu's Mindscape**

"Huh? Is this heaven? Well looks like i died. Just great.", sighed Natsu as he gets up off the ground painfully.

_"Kukukukukuku. I was wondering when you would show up demon."_

Natsu stands up to see a pure white version of him with black eyes and yellow irises.

"Who the hell are you"

_"I am the alternate representation of your mind, I was created over 20,000 years ago in this very place. Most would call me your inner Hollow, but i call myself Haru."_

* * *

**Well thats all for this chapter. As most of you can tell by now Bleach will be one of the crossovers, but not the only one. This is my first fanfiction so please try to be nice in the reviews. This will be a very long story as I have had this Idea bottled up in my head for a few months so expect some fast uploads. I will try to update as time allows but i have a life as well so. Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _The Song of Natsu _and don't to review, follow, and favorite the story**

**-TheREALaMaze**


	2. Chapter 2: Haru

**The Song of Natsu**

**Chapter 2: Haru**

"Speech"

_"Haru"_

'Thoughts'

**"Greater Being"**

_**"Attack/Technique"**_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_**Natsu's Mindscape**_

_"Huh? Is this heaven? Well looks like i died. Just great.", sighed Natsu as he gets up off the ground painfully._

_"Kukukukukuku. I was wondering when you would show up demon."_

_Natsu stands up to see a pure white version of him with black eyes and yellow irises._

_"Who the hell are you"_

_"I am the alternate representation of your mind, I was created over 20,000 years ago in this very place.  
Most would call me your inner Hollow, but i call myself Haru._

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about you cheap ass copy of my greatness."

_"Greatness? Please you're so weak even Yamcha can beat you."_

"Who the hell is Yancha you cheap ass copy!?"

_"You know what never mind."_

"So who are you?"

_"Who are you is not the question you should be asking me. It shoud be what am I. Hell even better, ask yourself what are you."_

Natsu is fuming mad over this pale copy (Literally) of himself. He couldn't stand the creature acting so superior to him. Natsu then coats his right hand with his magic and throws a speeding right hook while shouting,_**"****Karyu no Tekken****!"**_

_"Oh, so you want to fight. Well if its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get."_

Haru stops Natsu's spell with just his finger. Natsu's face turns from a look of arrogance to pure shock after seeing the smirking face of his Inner Hollow.

"What, how, how did you stop my magic."

_"Please, you seriously expect that that weak spell could possibly do anything against me."_

_"Remember this Natsu Dragneel, no matter how hard you try, how hard you train.  
You will stand nothing against me. I was born to always be more powerful than you no matter the conditions.  
You will always be inferior to me."_

'Is it true? That he could seriously be more powerful than me no matter what I do. No! I refuse to back down, I am Natsu Dragneel right, right!?'

_"Kukukuku. Natsu-kun you aren't Natsu Dragneel. You aren't the son of that overgrown excuse for a dragon.  
__You are a demon. One who has enough power to destory all of Fiore with a swing of his hand."_

"You're lying to me!", Shouts Natsu in pure rage and hatred towards Haru.

_"I am not lying to you it is your Guildmaster Makarov Dreyar who is lying to you.  
He is the one who sealed your power in the first place!"_

"Why are you telling all this to me?!"

_"Because if you die I die. See the connection idiot, I need to make sure you are strong enough to defend yourself and defeat your enemies.  
Because once again, If you die **I die.**"_

"Why would you die if I die?"

_"Wow you really are dumb. I am part of your soul. I am also linked to this place, your Mindscape. If this place was to die, then I would die as well."_

"Why did Master Makarov seal my power?"

_"He sealed your power because the Exorcists fear what you may_ _become."_

"What the hell is an Exorcist you liar!?"

_"An Exorcist is one who uses powerful magic and the power of "God" to destroy demons.  
That's right, your old, caring, jolly, good old guildmaster is your sworn enemy!"_

Natsu's eyes suddenly darken up as he goes through his memories. 'Yes its true why would he just go out of his way to recruit a weakling like me. There's plenty of stronger mages but why me? Other than my Dragonslayer magic ther really is nothing more special about me. Unless. He knew about what I am and only recruited me because he is an Exorcist!'

_'Yes its coming along nicely soon with this amount of negative energy and emotions  
he will soon break the pathetic seal placed on him. Kukuku and I will finally complete my true purpose.'_

"Hey Haru."

_"Yes Natsu-kun have you finally come to your senses?"_

"Yes, I have."

_"Good then what is your conclusion?"_

"How do you break this seal?"

_"Excellent choice Natsu. You can break the seal by locating your demonic power in your mindscape. Luckily for you I know where it is. Follow me."_

Natsu goes of to follow Haru into the deepest and darkest reaches of his mindscape.

* * *

**Outside of Mindscape**

**Clover Town**

"No am I to late."

"Shoot I couldn't get here in time to save Natsu"

"Master Makarov! Where's Natsu?"

Makarov turns to look at Erza, his face filled with sadness, as though he lost a son to the evils of war.

"No, don't tell me he's dead..."

"I'm sorry Erza. I couldn't get here in time."

Erza picks Makarov up and gives him a hug while sobbing into his hat.  
Unbeknownst to Erza, Makarov was scanning the area for demonic energy

'That little **Cero** couldn't have possibly killed of Natsu. He is immortal after all, but where is he?'

* * *

**Natsu's Mindscape**

_"Here we are."_says Haru as he flies up using his Spiritual Energy

"Uh. Lucky bastard, how can you fly?", questions everybody's favorit pink-headed Dragonslayer.

_"Spiritual Pressure Natsu-kun, maybe I should teach you sometime kukuku."_

"No thanks Haru. So this is my demonic energy."

They both turn around to come face to face with what appears to be some sort of giant spire of pure ruby red crystals with a slight orange glow to it.

_"Thats strange"_

"Hm whats the matter Haru?"

_"The last time I came hear this was all black crystal with a red glow. What could have caused this?"_

_"Natsu, go and touch it."_

Natsu walks foward and touches the spire of ruby crystals and jumps back when he heard a deafening roar above

**"RRRRROOOOUUURRR"**

_"What the?"_

"Haru what is that thing? Wait a minute, Igneel!?"

* * *

**Alright folks thats it for this chapter of The Song of Natsu. We have a very "Naruto-Kyuubi" relationship between Natsu and Haru. the name Haru is from NyAnCaTX3 thanks to him for being my first reviewer. So Makarov is one those Exorcists now hmm. If you want more background info on Exorcists go and check out the anime _Blue Exorcist_ it will provide some basic info one what they do. What is Igneel doing in Natsu mind? What is Haru's true purpose? why am i still writing? Well see you next chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review**

**-TheREALaMaze**


	3. Chapter 3: Identity

**The Song of Natsu**

**Chapter 3: Identity**

"Speech"

_"Haru"_

'Thoughts'

**"Greater Being"**

**"Attack/Technique"**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Natsu's Mindscape**_

_"Here we are."says Haru as he flies up using his Spiritual Energy_

_"Uh. Lucky bastard, how can you fly?", questions everybody's favorite pink-headed Dragonslayer._

_"Spiritual Pressure Natsu-kun, maybe I should teach you sometime kukuku."_

_"No thanks Haru. So this is my demonic energy."_

_They both turn around to come face to face with what appears to be some sort of giant spire of pure ruby red crystals with a slight orange glow to it._

_"Thats strange"_

_"Hm whats the matter Haru?"_

_"The last time I came hear this was all black crystal with a red glow. What could have caused this?"_

_"Natsu, go and touch it."_

_Natsu walks foward and touches the spire of ruby crystals and jumps back when he heard a deafening roar above_

_**"RRRRROOOOUUURRR"**_

_"What the?"_

_"Haru what is that thing? Wait a minute, Igneel!?"_

* * *

_"What the? You lizard how the hell did you get in here?"_

**"Quiet you insolent weakling. I will not allow you to have Natsu unlock his powers for your own purposes!"**

_"Who said it was for my own purposes lizard. If Natsu-kun gets stronger then I in turn will become more powerful, and perhaps I may even deem him worthy enough to use my Hollow Mask."_

**"I will not allow such corruption! Karyu no Hoko!"**

_"Too slow lizard. Cero!"_

As the two blasts of magic and Spiritual Pressure clash, Natsu remains standing at the base of the spire.

'What is this feeling? It feels so warm and caring, but vicious and evil at the same time.'

**"Natsu, No! Don't touch that spire if you do all of your friends will be destroyed!"**

"Friends? Hahahaha! Since when did I have friends Igneel. I just learned that the very person I saw as a grandfather is my SWORN ENEMY!"

Natsu has tears streaming down his face as a sign of his conflictiong feelings. his legs then break down under the emotional weight, and he begins sobbing onto the ground.

**"No Natsu, It is not your fault. It is that thing's fault!",** Igneel shouts as he points towards Haru.

**"That thing is influencing your actions Natsu. It is not your fault, so don't cry."**

_"Quiet you lizard maybe you should tell him that it was you who truly wished to manipulate him. With a demon as your Dragonslayer all of the others would have no choice but to accept yor rule as the Dragon king!"_

**"Silence you insolent fool! I truly only wish the best for you Natsu. I apologize for leaving you behind for so long, but I must first take care of this hinderance first."**

Igneel then turns to Haru with a look of victory. Haru then begins to put the pieces together in his own mind.

_'Wait. How is he here in the first place? The only people who has knowledge of this place is me. So how is he... Wait a minute the color of the spire! So he must have caused the spire to change color so he can use it as an anchor in Natsu's mind, but how did he influence it? Of course! he used the time when he was training him to influence Natsu's mind with his ideals!'_

_"I have to admit lizard, you're quite cunning for one of your kind, as cunning and sly as a snake."_

**"What are you talking about you evil demon!?"**

_"It was you wasn't it? It was you who corrupted his original demonic power and turned it into that.", _shouts Haru as he points towards the spire.

**"Yes it was me do you have a problem? I was merely protecting my son. Any father would do the same."**

_"Then why would you use it as an anchor in his Mindscape?"_

**"I have no idea what you're talking about!"**

_"You use that corrupted spire as an anchor to influence Natsu's thoughts."_ Igneel then looks suprised when those words reaches his ears.

**"How did you know I was influencing his thoughts** **Hollow?"**

_"I merely observed his actions over the course of time and put the pieces together to form a conclusion."_

"What do you mean influence my thoughts Haru? Igneel wouldn't do that. Right Igneel?"

**"Natsu stay away from him."**

"Why Igneel?"

**"That Hollow is making you think about stuff you're not supposed to think** about."

_"Natsu! Hurry and unlock the spire before that lizard destroys it!"_

**"Natsu, It is your choice. Join me or join him."**

**"But, if you do join him then you are my enemy and I will do anything in power to stop you."**

As Igneel says those words the spire begins to glow slightly signaling that Igneel is begining to influence Natsu's thoughts.

_"Natsu! Don't listen to him he is influencing your mind! Force him out!"_

Natsu then walks over to the spire, and Igneel has a huge evil smile plastered onto his face while Haru has a look of disbelief.

"Igneel", says Natsu as he turns towards him

"Thank you, for everything."

Natsu then thrusts his hand into the spire as the spire reverts back to its original colors

**"No! Natsu! What have you done!"**

The color then begins to drain from the spire and goes into Natsu's body. Natsu then begins to feel a surge of new power,  
his muscles feel rejuvinated, his senses feel sharpened, and he feels a new sense of the world around him.

Natsu then pulls his hand out of the spire and falls down panting heavily. as he pulls his hand out the spire begins to glow white and the light suddenly expands taking Natsu, Haru, and Igneel into the light.

* * *

**Outside of Mindscape**

**Clover Town**

"Huh?" questions Gray as he looks down at the charred earth beneath his feet.

"What the hell!?", shouts out Erza as she sees multiple pieces of flesh moving on the ground piecing themselves together.

"No, this can't be happening!"

"What's wrong master?"

"Natsu lives Lucy, and he is most likely not the same."

"How do you know he lives master?", questions Erza

"Yes _Master_ how do I live?" shouts out what appears to be the body of Natsu with no limbs or legs slowly piecing itself back together.

"Natsu!"

"Hello there Exorcist, It seems that you are not happy with me discovering my identity"

"Rrrahhh, crap that hurts a lot.", complains Natsu as he stands back up with his body and clothes looking good as new.

"How did you unlock ypur powers Natsu?"

"With a little help from my Inner Hollow Exorcist."

"Master Makarov, why does Natsu keep calling you an Exorcist-thingy", questions the busty blonde

"I am an Exorcist, one who serves the True Cross Order to fight back the demons."

"WHAT!?", exclaims the entire group, minus Natsu and Makarov

"Yes, and at the moment my only enemy right now is Natsu."

"Wait so you mean Natsu is a d-d-d-demon..."

Erza couldn't believe it the kind hearted pink-headed Dragonslayer

"Yes Erza I am a demon."

"And if you'll excuse me I need to leave this country once and for all."

Natsu then turns around and begins to walk away when Lullaby steps in front of him

**"Hmmm, I must've underestimated you Natsu Dragneel. You are quite the demon."**

"Thank you for your compliement, now please move aside."

**"Very well, but I warn you the Exorcists know of you now. Makarov will stay here to comfort his "children" giving you time to escape, but he will warn The True Cross Order about the situation. You must be careful, I will try and buy some time to escape."**

"Why? Why would you risk your life for me?"

**"Because demons stick together. and I have a few debts to repay to the Demon lords as punishment for serving Zeref, so might as well pay them off now."**

Lullaby then lowers his fist down signaling Natsu to bump fists with him

**"Friends?"**

"Friends."

**"Go! head to Hargeon and catch a boat! If I don't make it, promise you'll see me in the Netherworld"**

"What?"

**"The home of all demons. Now go!"**

Natsu then runs off from the impending battle towards the port city of Hargeon with inhuman speed.

'Thank you Lullaby.'

* * *

**Hargeon Docks**

A man with a long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, and blue shorts, and sandals is lying down on a rooftop. he then adjusts his straw hat to cover his eyes and picks up his can and walks away while saying to himself

"Hmm, So it begins."

* * *

**And thats all for this chapter. The intro to the story is just about done. So how powerful is Natsu? If he can regenerate himself after being nearly vaoporized then thats saying something. So who is this mysterious man in Hargeon. I put in so many hints for you guys so if you do know who he is write a review. And if you enjoyed this chapter or the story and want more don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow The Song of Natsu.**

**-TheREALaMaze**


	4. Chapter 4: Survival

**The Song of Natsu**

**Chapter 4: Survival**

"Speech"

_"Haru"_

'Thoughts'

**"Greater Being"**

**Attack/Technique**

* * *

**Hargeon Docks**

A man with a long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, and blue shorts, and sandals is lying down on a rooftop. he then adjusts his straw hat to cover his eyes and picks up his can and walks away while saying to himself

"Hmm, So it begins."

Natsu was running through the forest as fast as he could to get to the port city of Hargeon to escape from Fiore.

_"You better run faster Natsu-kun. Wouldn't want that pesky guild to catch up with you."_

"Shut up Haru." replied Natsu to his Inner Hollow

_"I love you to Natsu-kun"_

"I said Shut Up!"

'Stupid Hollow'

_"You do realize that I can read your thoughts right."_

"Will you please just shut up!"

_"Alright, alright. I'll be quiet."_

A man wearing a straw hat is walking through the bustling streets of Hargeon looking at the many different goods they have lined up.

"Excuse fine sir, may i interest you in some magic spells. You look like a very accomplished mage. Am I right?"

"Sorry I'm not a mage, but thank you." replied the hat wearing man kindly.

The hat wearing man walks off with cane in hand. He then comes across an interesting sight. He sees three men dressed up in some sort of uniform shouting out while holding what appears to be wanted posters.

"Excuse me sir have you seen this man?"

the uniform wearing questioner shows the hat wearing man a wanted poster

**Wanted: Natsu Dragneel**

**Ex-member of Fairy Tail**

**Wanted for murder, theft, and destruction of Clover Town**

**Appearance: Wears a scarf around his neck, Has pink hair**

**Bounty: 400,000,000 Jewels**

**Bounty given by The True Cross Order**

"Sorry sir I can't say I've seen this man before."

"Okay, but be sure you tell us if you've seen him before."

"Sure thing."

'Hmmmm that kid sure is making a name for himself really quick, and that gives me all the more reason to wait.'

* * *

**Outskirts of Hargeon**

"Whew! I'm finally here. Alright lets head on in!"

Natsu then runs straight into the city ignoring the fact that there are guards all over the place.

"Hmm. What's this. Hey wait a minute!" shouts out a guard at the gates.

"That kid's got a 400 million crown bounty. Everyone after him!"

Natsu then turns his head around to the commotion, and views a group of guards coming straight for him

"Crap!" shouts out Natsu as he breaks into a sprint towards the east gate. However he is not fast enough; he then sees that the guards have set up a blockade preventing his escape. Natsu then turns around, and sees the first group of guards.

'I'm trapped' thinks Natsu, however he will not give up so easily.

'I need to find a way to get out of here, but I can't run, and I doubt I'll be able to take them all on at once.'

He then glances towards his left, and sees some scaffolding being used to repair a run down building.

'They're wearing too much armor; that means they won't be able to keep up with on the roofs.'

Natsu then breaks into a run towards the scaffolding on his left. He then jumps towards it, and reaches out a grabs onto a floor. He then pulls himself up, and continues to climb up the scaffolding. When he reaches the top of the scaffolding he then brings himself onto the roof, and runs across it to get to the next building.

He then reaches the gap and jumps across to get to the next building, and continues his run across to get to the other side. He jumps over a pile of wood planks and rolls to soften his landing. He then looks behind and sees two strange men.

'Hmm so those guys must be Exorcists. They're pretty fast, but that just means I have to go faster than them.'

Natsu continues to run across the rooftops with the Exorcists in hot pursuit. Natsu then jumps across to the other building, but slips a little bit as he jumps.

"Crap!"

Using some quick thinking he falls into a window, using his arms to protect himself against the impact on the glass. He then shakes of the broken glass and continues to run through the building.

The Exorcists however, are sill hot on Natsu's heels as they to jump into the home, and continue to chase him down.

Natsu trying to reach the other side kicks over a table as he slides over it. He then grabs a cabinet filled with fine china, and throws it to the ground. He continues to run through the home.

Natsu jumps over a table just as an Exorcist takes a shot at him with a pistol. The bullet flies over Natsu's head just barely missing his pink hair. He then rolls as he avoids the next bullet. However the he isn't as lucky when the next bullet hits him right in the back of his left shoulder.

'Crap. I'm hit, but this doesn't really hurt.'

Natsu the witnesses his demonic abilities first hand as the wound almost immediately healed.

"Huh that's weird I could've sworn that the wound is right here. Oh well, better think about it later."

Natsu, still confused about what happens continue to run through the home. He then jumps through the other window, and grabs onto a window. He then pulls himself up onto the next rooftop and continues his escape.

However a group of guards found a ladder and climbed up onto the next rooftop to intercept Natsu. Natsu sees the guards and thinks of a plan.

'I could go the other ways, but then I'll run into those damned Exorcists again. There's no way I can make the jump across. So the only way is to fight them. Well I wouldn't want to miss out on this.'

Natsu then jumps onto the next building surprising the guards. Natsu then grabs a guard, and throws him into another one. A guard comes up from behind attempting to skewer Natsu with his spear. Natsu then grabs it as if it was instinct, and pulls it from the guards grasp and stabs him with his own weapon.

He then turns around hitting another guard with the spear, knocking him over the edge of the building onto the streets below. A big guard almost as if he was a giant swings his axe towards Natsu. Natsu quickly brings up his spear to defend himself, but the brute proved to be to powerful. The spear breaks in half, Natsu then backflips away from the brute. As he flips he lights his feet on fire with his magic, however it is not the fire that he is used to seeing.

The fire that his magic created is a black and red sort of energy. Natsu completely ignores it and kicks the guard in the face. As the guard falls to the ground Natsu grabs the guards sword, and throws it right into the heart of the brute killing him instantly. Natsu then runs up the brute's chest, and pulls out his sword. He then jumps from the dead brute's body as he falls to the ground, and kills another guard in one hit.

Natsu then stops, and looks at what he just did.

"I just killed all of these people. I know that most people would feel guilt when they've killed this many people, but why does this feel so natural?"

"_It is because you are a demon Natsu."_

'Oh hey Haru, I was starting to wonder where you've been.'

"_Very funny Natsu. Let me tell you something really quick. Demons have three primary instincts: Survival, Dominance, and Honor. However these days the third instinct is completely nonexistent. What you just did, you were using your instinct of survival, you've never used a sword before in your life, and you've never killed before either. That is why this feels so natural."_

'Thanks for the history lesson Haru.'

"_No problem it's my job."_

After Natsu's internal conversation he then loots the bodies of the guards, hoping to find something useful. He first begins to loot the body of the officer, knowing e doesn't have much time.

"Lets see what you've got there, some keys, an officer's sword, the sheathe, 1000 jewels, and some sort of document. This document has a wax seal so it must be important."

Natsu then takes the officer's sword as his own, and continues his escape.

Natsu then jumps across to the other building, and breaks into a run once more. However he completely forgot about the Exorcists. The two Exorcists then open fire on Natsu. Natsu then rolls in midair as he avoids all of the bullets completely.

"Crap that was a close one."

Natsu continues to run as the Exorcists continue to shoot at him. Natsu then decides he's had enough of these Exorcists, and thinks it's time to deal with them. Natsu then turns around, and runs straight for the Exorcists. He then jumps across the building as he unsheathes his blade, and drives it straight into the throat of one of the two Exorcists.

He then turns around, and knocks out the gun from the Exorcist's hand with his hand. As he turns he stabs the Exorcist's hand into the ground, pinning him there.

"What do you want with me Exorcist?" Natsu screams as he interrogates the man.

"Your head, that's our job is it not." Replies the Exorcist

"Where is your headquarters?" questions Natsu.

"I sure as hell am not going to tell you." Shouts the Exorcist.

"Then how about this _scum_, are there more Exorcists in Hargeon?"

"Not according to my knowledge, there are not anymore in Fiore."

"Good, you get to survive."

Natsu then picks up the Exorcist and throws him over the building into a haystack. He then turns around, and continues to run towards the wall. When he reaches the wall the guards on the roof turn around and open fire at him with their muskets. Natsu knowing he can't fight them all slides off of the building into the street.

"Damn it we can't fire now there's innocent people in the way!" shouts out the commander of the guards.

Natsu runs through the gate, and heads straight for the forest as he enters the forest and he finds a tree where he can stop, and rest up. He leans against it and sits down panting.

"Well that wasn't so bad. Now lets take a look at that document."

Natsu reaches into his scarf, and pulls out the sealed document. He opens it up, and it reads:

_Dear Captain Runningwind,_

_We have been ordered by the True Cross Order to setup a defense against the now wanted criminal Natsu Dragneel. Make sure that the docks are locked down, and no one can get out of the city by sea. I'm sure you have the keys to the harbor with you, but make sure that a large group of guards are set up at the docks just in case, we don't want this criminal to escape. Especially with the bounty he has_

_Sincerely,  
Commander Herington_

'So the docks are locked down, but I have the keys still there's bound to be loads of guards there to.'

Natsu then hears some rustling in the bushes. He draws out his sword in surprise.

"Who's there!" he shouts.

Then a small little wolf pup with pure white fur, and ice cold blue eyes walks out of the bushes, and looks at him.

"Oh its just a pup. But what is it doing out here by itself? Hey are you out here all by yourself?" Natsu asks the puppy.

The puppy nods in response as if it could understand Natsu.

Natsu then sees a scar running down the left eye

'Must've been hurt in a fight.'

"Do you have a name?"

The pup looks at Natsu and shakes his head in denial.

"Then I'll give you one."

"White Fang. Yes White Fang that will be your new name."

White Fang howls to the sky in response to his new name.

"Yeah it's a pretty good name."

Natsu turns around to come face to face with a man with a long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, and blue shorts, and sandals.

"Who are you?" questions Natsu as he draws his sword.

"The name's Monkey D. Luffy at your service." Replies the now named man.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a student of your father, your real father. Not Igneel, or at least I was his student."

"What do you mean was his student?"

"He's been dead for 10,000 years Natsu."

"What how could my father be that old?"

"Demons are immortal Natsu, even half demons like you and your father."

"So I'm still part human, right?"

"Yep, your pretty sharp for someone who just did what they did. Oh yeah great job with your blade, maybe you got some of daddy's genes right?"

"I don't know. I'm just really confused right now."

"Ah anyone who's been through what you've been through would be feeling the same way kiddo."

"Wait a minute, if my dad has been dead for 10,000 years, how are you still alive."

"I ate a devil fruit kiddo."

"Huh?"

"A special fruit that gives the eater a specific power, at the cost of them being able to swim. For some it could also grant immortality depending on the fruit."

"Oh" says Natsu as he realizes Luffy's situation.

"Well enough talking about this boring old crap kiddo. You must be hungry, and your dog to. I'll take you to a place to eat, and then we can talk about how to get out of here. But for starters here put this on."

Luffy then gives Natsu a black hooded cloak. Natsu puts the cloak on and pulls the hood over his pink hair.

"There you go, now the guards will have a harder time figuring out who you are."

The two of them then return to Hargeon.

* * *

**Hargeon**

"Well then that sure hit spot." Says Natsu as he pats his stomach

"I've probably never seen someone eat that much in my whole life." Cries Luffy

"Ah sorry about eating so much, I forgot you were going to pay for it."

"Ah its okay kiddo. Now lets head to my place."

As the two are walking through the streets the guards of the town are searching all over the place to find Natsu. What they don't realize is that he's under their noses.

"Here we are kiddo." Says Luffy as they've arrived at his home.

"Its nothing much, but we'll be out of here soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got the keys to the harbor, I've got a ship. We'll be leaving tomorrow night."

"How, don't you need a crew to sail a ship?"

"Aye, you're right on that part, but we don't need a crew to sail my ship. Because you're the crew."

"Me, but I'm only one person."

"You're not a person you're a demon kiddo."

"Just get some sleep, tomorrow I need you to head out and buy some supplies for our trip. I'll go and check out the area and we'll meet here."

Natsu then walks to the guest room and lies down on the bed. White Fang then walks into the bedroom with him and finds a nice spot to lie down. Natsu then thinks to himself.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter. It's the longest in the story for now, and I put in some action scenes for you guys. I've been playing a lot of Assassin's Creed so some of the scenes are based off of that. Sorry for the long update, I've been really busy lately. So the next chapter might be coming out some time later in the week, but thanks for reading. If you liked it and want more don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow the Song of Natsu**

**-TheREALaMaze**


End file.
